The invention relates to a gas pressure switch for an ignition and safety system for ammunition.
Ignition and safety systems for ammunition require two physically independent release mechanisms for activating ignition circuits. For a spin-stabilized projectile, for example, the firing acceleration and the projectile spin are often used. However, a spin-dependent activation mechanism cannot be used for smooth-bore ammunition, e.g. 120 mm HE [high explosive] ammunition.